


The Scent of Us

by doctornemesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Candy, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, lost bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true, Gon was a slave to his senses. And no sense ruled him more vehemently than his sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Us

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I don't own HXH, nor any of the characters.
> 
> Secondly, I am truly, truly ashamed of myself for this. I swear this started out as something innocent, and quickly devolved.
> 
> Thirdly, I don't know what age I was going with. They're not 18, yet, but about sixteen or seventeen. Which is generally the age of consent. 
> 
> Lastly, any and all mistakes are mine.

It was true, Gon was a slave to his senses. And no sense ruled him more vehemently than his sense of smell. Whether enticing or repugnant, Gon could appreciate it for what it was and its place in the universe.

 

However, his sharp sense of smell could also prove rather distracting. Case in point: Killua, hot and sweaty, and pressed entirely too close beside him in an overcrowded train. Gon’s nose twitched, he could smell the subtle thrum of Killua’s pulse as it played across the new cologne he wore.

 

A tint of spice and wood and a streak of pure wilderness.

 

“Gon, are you paying attention to me?” Killua asked, laying the map he held across his lap, nose scrunched and eyes narrowed, so obviously annoyed.

 

“Yes,” Gon replied, and that was no lie. He just wasn’t paying attention to what Killua wanted him to.

 

Instead of his words, Gon focused on separating every smell that wasn’t apart of his companion; both his natural scent and those he had come across. Killua by himself was the single most unique smell Gon had ever experienced, like a blanket of snow spreading lightly across a mountainside--cold and pure and breathtaking. So clean and refreshing, but underneath the layer of ice and mist crept another natural scent: Death. No matter how clean his hands, a faint aroma of blood laid pennies across Gon’s tongue. The entire Zoldyck family carried the smell of death and carnage around with them, but unlike the others, Killua wasn’t drenched in it. When Killua’s claws were unleashed, that’s when the smell was at its strongest.

 

“We’ll go to the hotel first, drop off our stuff, and….”

 

Killua’s lips, rose in color, puckered slightly as he spoke with a lollipop in his mouth emitted a mixture between strawberry and the chocolate cake he had eaten an hour earlier, when they were sat in a cafe, debating the best time to depart in order to catch their train. His mouth always smelled so sweet, and it was always so alluring, it made Gon dumb and dopey with the idea of love and candy kisses. Other times, when they were painted plum with rich wine, he found himself wanting to bite, suck the smell of freshly stomped fermented fruit and Killua’s own warmth from him. When Killua drank, he always seemed to dribble just a little bit down his chin, a thin line tracing his throat, beckoning Gon to take a taste from the forbidden chalice. He had the urge to take the lollipop straight from Killua’s mouth, and take it into his own.

 

Gon wasn’t known for his impulse control, snatching the treat from Killua’s lips and taking it into his mouth.

 

“Wha-why’d you do that, you idiot?!? That was mine!” Killua yelled, completely taken aback as he stared at Gon with a mixture of disbelief and murderous intent.

 

Gon shrugged. “You were taking too long,” _‘and now I can taste you.’_

 

“That was my last one!”

 

Gon swirled his tongue obscenely around the bulbous head of the hard candy, closing his lips down around it so that it made a popping sound as he took it from his mouth. “ You want it back?” he asked, and though his entire being spoke of pure innocence, the slow dilating of his pupils gave away to Killua the type of game Gon was playing.

 

Gon could smell his sudden anxiety, not quite like a wet dog, but close to it. That odor gave way to something dangerous and low--searing. A small light that could ignite an entire forest, the smell of burning brush thick and potent in the air. The smell of rain right before a giant dancing lightning storm that struck everything in its path. Killua was interested in what was occurring, but he was trying to hide it, Gon determined.

 

“No, dummy. You owe me another one.”

 

“We could share,” Gon countered, knowing Killua’s strongest sense was that of touch. “We could take turns. You lick one side, and I lick the other ‘til it’s all gone.”

 

The smell of salt spiked through his nostrils, increased sweat edged along Killua’s hairline as his cheeks bloodied in color. Gon had embarrassed him, not that that was hard to do. He smiled innocently, but Killua knew better. He grumbled something under his breath before turning his attention back to the map he’d been writing on earlier, aiming to diffuse Gon’s momentum by shutting him out. Gon was not satisfied by this, and said as much.

 

“You should be focusing on our mission, this guy’s worth a lot of money, and you’re rusty!”

 

Gon stuck his tongue out, noticing how sapphire drowned irises lingered on it. “I’m not rusty!”

 

“You just got your nen back, like, last week. Of course you’re rusty, it’s why we’re here!”

 

“How about we make a bet then, Killua?” Gon asked, remembering his relationship with gambling well.

 

“On what?”

 

“That I’ll catch this guy first.”

 

Killua let out a low and thoroughly amused laugh. “Yeah, right. You’d so lose.”

 

“If you’re so confident,” he teased, “then bet on it. What do you want if you win?”

 

Killua glared at him, but couldn’t resist the looming temptation. Placing his chin in his hand, Killua hummed lowly to himself. “If I win,” he said, leaning in close to make sure his breath ghosted over Gon’s face, letting the other breathe him in. “You owe me an entire years worth of candy. Whatever kind I want. Whenever I want it.”

 

Gon inhaled deeply, losing himself momentarily. He knew Killua had done it on purpose, and it felt exciting to have him play along, but he had no intentions of being discreet about what he wanted, and what he wanted, he knew, would give him more motive to win. “Hmmm. Okay, that’s fair enough.”

 

“And you?” Killua asked, face still close to Gon’s.

 

Gon grinned like a simple minded fool, but Killua could see beneath the surface and to the mischief reflected in his eyes. “If I win,” he said, bringing his face mere centimeters from Killua’s. “I want to get down on my knees and inhale the scent of the briefs you’re wearing for as long as I want to.”

 

Killua went noticeably rigid, probably praying no one had overheard him. “You’re joking?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

After a moment, Killua relaxed in his seat, leaning back as he waved a hand seemingly absent mindedly. “Whatever. You’re not going to win, anyways.”

  
  
  


And Gon didn’t, but neither did Killua.

 

“Well, what do we do now?” Killua asked, brow raised as he tossed a half empty bottle of water onto the bed behind him. Gon could smell something akin to cayenne pepper and dead leaves: Tension.

 

“Neither one of us lost.”

 

“Yeah, but neither one of us won, either,” he countered, hand on his hip.

 

“It’s a draw, then. I think we both lost now, too, Killua. And because we both lost, I think we should both have to do what the other wants.”

 

“Then go get me a lollipop, then,” Killua ordered, coy as dominance permeated the air around him. It wasn’t false, either. “The largest one you can find in the whole city.”

 

Gon grinned, biting his lip gently before rushing forward, placing the palms of his hands against Killua’s chest before giving one powerful push, knocking the other straight onto his back. Gon straddled him, balling the cloth of Killua’s shirt in his hands. “I’m going to go get your candy, Killua, and then I’m going to come back. And while your mouth’s occupied, I’ll be down on my knees, breathing you in as I suck you off,” he murmured, face hovering above Killua’s as he cupped him gently through his pants. “Tasting you.”

 

Killua let out a shaky breath beneath him, the smell of chocolate fading. Gon took the opportunity to steal a kiss. “Jerk, go get what I want,” he gritted, using his hips to break free from Gon’s hold.

 

“Be right back!”

 

And he was.

 

“There,” he said, handing Killua his prize as blue eyes stared both skeptically and deviously back at him.

 

“Hm, how can I be sure you got the one I wanted?”

 

“Killua, open your mouth.”

 

Killua cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

Within a matter of moments, Gon had backed Killua against a wall, nearly causing a mediocre painting most hotels seemed to have to fall down. Gon couldn’t remember what it looked like, but it smelled of age and dust and a little bit like sunlight. Killua reluctantly took the treat into his mouth, gasping as Gon’s teeth latched onto the side of his neck.

 

“Better. _So_ much better now, Killua. I can smell it on you,” he whispered, breath hot against the side of Killua’s neck. “Arousal. You’re so aroused, Killua, and it’s so, _so_ good.”

 

Gon’s hands traveled down along Killua’s sides, stopping at the band of his jeans, running them along his thighs before taking his time popping the button free, pulling the zipper down. Gon didn’t pretend not to be affected, lust surging through his entire being as he took Killua in. With a moan, he slid down to his knees, appraising the white briefs in front of him as well as the hard outline of Killua’s cock straining against the poor cotton fabric. Gon moaned again. Eager, so eager. The muffled sound he made above him urged Gon on, the fingers toiled in his hair letting him know just how much Killua wanted this, too.

 

Gon took a deep breath, holding it for a full second before leaning forward, pressing his face into the bulge of Killua’s briefs. Killua pulled Gon’s hair, only expanding upon Gon’s pleasure as he drew in all of Killua’s scent. A blend of fire and ice, of hurricanes tainted with an earthy musk. Gon groaned low in his throat, deciding that Killua’s briefs and the detergent used to wash them was interfering, and so he decided they were to go. Pants and briefs pushed down around his thighs, Killua removed the lollipop from his mouth. Gon, who was mere inches from his desired location chanced a glance upwards, losing himself momentarily as predatory eyes narrowed in on him.

 

“ _Gon_ ,” he choked. “Gon, I hate when you get like this.”

 

“Like what, Killua?” Gon asked, eyes wide and shining gold even in the looming darkness that chased the setting sun, smirking inwardly to himself.

 

“Like you were put on this earth to do nothing more than serve and worship me,” he groaned, biting his knuckle as he did so.

 

“And what if I was, Killua?” The grip on Gon’s hair became almost intolerable as Killua brought him up a little, forcing him to strain up on his knees. Electricity thrummed through him, tapping into one of Killua’s darker fantasies. Gon went in for the kill. “I do worship you, Killua. I pray your name every night--”

 

“ _Get up_ ,” he cut him off, not able to stand it anymore. “Get up. I want your clothes gone. Now.”

 

Gon nodded, relief filling him as the tension in his head released with Killua’s hold on him. In one motion, he had his tank top up and over his head. In another, his shorts and briefs were slid down around his ankles, kicking them off. Gon’s body appeared the very essence of virility, wide shoulders met a broad chest which met a lean torso carried upon legs that resembled something crafted from the smoothest of marble. Gon didn’t care about that, though.

 

At least, not at the moment.

 

“You love this,” Killua murmured, voice low with his back still up against the wall, lollipop in hand. “When I get so close to losing control.”

 

Gon did.

 

“Finish undressing me,” he commanded, eyes as sharp as his claws.

 

Gon shivered, but closed the distance between them. The fragrance of Killua’s cologne heightened and then dissipated as Gon removed his shirt, coming face to face with him. Killua labored for breath even before Gon slid back down his body. Gon knew he was warring with himself over which part of him would gain control. Gon knew he would lose in the end.

 

In fact, he was counting on it.

 

“You want to taste me?” he asked, lollipop still in one hand as the other struggled to remain still by his side.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gon answered, the word nearly a whimper as he suddenly realized how hard he, himself, was.  

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” It was hardly a question, Killua’s body trembling as he spoke.

 

Gon nodded his head, licking his lips. “Yes. Please.”

 

The desire to please unraveled Killua. It always did.

 

Killua placed the lollipop back into his mouth, staring down at Gon with an almost impatient look. Gon understood fully, leaning forward as he let his lips ghost just over the head of the most perfect cock he’d ever seen. Perfect in that it belonged to Killua, and everything associated with him was perfect to Gon, even the painful things. Gon took the base in hand, licking the underside up, flicking his tongue along the slit just so. Killua’s hand grabbed the back of Gon’s head.

 

“No games.”

 

Gon didn’t say anything in response, taking Killua into his mouth as he tried not to touch himself. He let Killua sit hot and heavy on his tongue for a moment, absorbing the sensation as he let his mouth salivate around the hard length, making the motion smoother for himself. The sound of Killua biting through his lollipop spurned him onward, head moving up and down as his concentration was focused solely on providing Killua pleasure. Gon hummed around him as Killua panted for breath above him, knowing that at any moment, he would take control.

 

“Oh, Gon...you’re so good at this...like your mouth was made for nothing but this,” he moaned, putting a little more pressure on the back of Gon’s head, fingers threading through thick black hair. “Just for _me_.”

 

Gon braced his hands on Killua’s thighs, holding on as Killua took over. Every sense going haywire as he relaxed his jaw, immersed in Killua’s bare scent with every draw and thrust of his hips. The control he had to not touch himself, however, faded as he gave in. The grunts Killua was making made him physically ache in need. The motion didn’t go unnoticed, unfortunately for Gon.

 

Killua’s hips came to a sudden halt, grip on Gon’s hair hurting his scalp. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

 

Gon almost felt guilty. Almost. “No,” he answered, knowing it would be safer not to elaborate.

 

“Get up,” he ordered, and Gon did as instructed. “You’re not going to touch yourself again for the rest of the night. You lost the privilege.” The hair on the back of Gon’s neck stood on end, his body covered in goosebumps. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” he said, pupils blown wide. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

 

“I want you on the bed,” Killua ordered. “Hands and knees.”

 

Gon bit his bottom lip as he did what he was told.

 

“You want to be touched?” he asked, voice coming somewhere behind him. Gon, who was now on his hands and knees, had never felt so exposed, not even when Hisoka had loomed over his paralyzed body.

 

“Yes.” Gon wasn’t big on lying. His heart racing as he kept his head bowed, eyes focusing on the pleated comforter beneath him. The color reminded him of wilted roses, the smell that of tumble dried heat.

 

“You want me to touch you?” he questioned, Gon able to sense his hands hovering near the back of his thighs. Killua was allowing his nen to flare.

 

“Yes,” Gon exhaled.

 

“How do you want to be touched?”

 

“Any-Anyway you want to touch me, _Kil-Killua_.”

 

The hovering of Killua’s hands disappeared as he took a step back. Gon felt a deep sense of loss at the motion. “I’m going to get dressed, and then I’m going to leave you here just like this. When I get back, you better be in the same position as you are now. You stay like this, I touch you. You break it, and I’ll do nothing to or for you. Understand?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gon gritted, despair and desperation looming over his head. His fingers dug into the mattress as he could hear Killua locate his clothes and redress. Killua came around the side of the bed, caressing Gon’s cheek, forcing the other to look at him.

 

“Be back,” he said with a smirk, the smell of death heightened slightly as he did so.

 

Gon truly hated Killua in the moments after he shut the door behind him. Gon wouldn’t break formation, he knew it. This was a test, a way for Killua to determine how obedient he was.

 

Three hours past, and then another hour ticked by. Gon knew because he kept count. His endurance was unmatched, but his patience was wearing thin.

 

When the lock to their hotel room clicked open, he let out a small sigh. Gon could make out the smell of buttered popcorn and a blue raspberry flavored icee. Killua had gone and seen a movie in his absence, Gon decided.

 

“I know you haven’t moved from that spot,” he said, voice trailing off as he let the tips of his fingers dance along Gon’s spine. “Good.”

 

Gon let out a small cry, hips jerking forward as Killua let a small pulse of electricity stimulate him. Killua withdrew his hand only to bring it down in a series of resounding smacks to Gon’s bare ass. Gon let out a low guttural sound as Killua continued to reign down on him, merciless as he slapped the flesh raw and red and slightly bloody.

 

“You still want me to touch you?” he asked, smoothing his hands along the abused area.

 

Gon gasped for air. “ _Yes_.”

 

“Hmm,” he mused, climbing atop the bed as he let the length of his cock settle between Gon’s thighs. He pulled Gon up by his hair with one hand, the other closing down around his throat.“Like this?” he asked, giving a small squeeze.

 

Gon’s eyes sealed shut as he gasped again. “ _Mmm_ -yes.”

 

Killua tilted his head, biting Gon on the side of his neck as he tightened his hold. Gon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, thrusting his hips backwards, grinding eagerly against Killua. “You want me to fuck you?”

 

Gon struggled to get the words out, each word punctuated with a gasp for air. “Yes. Killua. Please.”        

 

Killua let go of Gon’s hair then, still holding him in place by the throat. Gon could hear him spit into his hand, the smell of twizzlers he hadn’t picked up earlier invading his senses. Gon inhaled sharply as a finger pressed against his entrance, edging inside him with little care. The slight burn brought him to new heights, a low moan filling the air between them as Killua began to fuck him open with two fingers slightly curled upward to hit something that consumed Gon with pleasure. Killua scissored his fingers, stretching Gon, filling him with a need for something more.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

“You want me?”

 

“Killua. _Please_.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I want you! Please, please.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Killua groaned, removing himself completely much to Gon’s dismay. Gon settled down slightly when he heard the cap of a bottle opening, a liberal amount of lube being spread over Killua’s cock.

 

“ _Killua_.” It was the closest he came to a command, face shoved into the mattress below him.

 

Killua spread Gon’s legs further apart with his knee, holding him in place with a bruising hand to his hip. Gon held his breath as his body was breached, mind focusing solely on taking him all in. Once fully inside, neither moved, allowing Gon to adjust. Satisfied, Killua began to move inside him, his first couple of thrusts slow but shatteringly hard. Gon cried out, head thrown back as he took everything Killua had to offer, thrusting back to meet him. Killua brought his hand back around Gon’s throat, grip tighter than it had been previously.

 

“ _You like this?_ ” he asked, stilling himself inside Gon after a hard snap of his hips.Gon whimpered, laying his head back against Killua’s shoulder, moaning his answer in a desperate plea for more. “I’ve been playing nice. Now I’m really going to fuck you.”

 

And he did.

 

The pace he set was brutal, his chest flush against Gon’s back as he fucked him at an almost inhuman speed. Gon could do nothing but hold on, his own cock bouncing with every jolt of Killua’s hips. Killua was fucking the breath from his lungs, the thoughts from his mind, everything was centered around how full he felt, like he could burst at any given moment.

 

When Killua wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, Gon knew he was done for. When he brought their mouths together, Gon greedily tasted him. Killua swallowed Gon’s cry of ecstasy, working him through his orgasm, milking him for all that he was worth.

 

“I’m close,” he warned, a muddled sense of clarity seeping through the sapphires of his eyes. “Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Gon.”

 

“I want you to,” Gon whispered against his mouth. “I want you to come inside me this time.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Killua shouted, eyes shut tightly as his rhythm faltered, coming deep inside of Gon as instructed.

  
Gon’s limbs were jelly as he laid upon the bed, Killua on top of him. The two would clean up once they regained feeling, but until then, Gon reveled in the scent that was uniquely them.  


End file.
